The present disclosure relates to mobile wireless ad hoc networks.
Conventional mobile wireless ad hoc networks often use control and scheduling algorithms (i.e., schedulers), such as medium access control (MAC) schedulers, to determine at what time and to which direction a node should point its antenna and whether it is in transmission mode or receive mode. However, even though directional antennas are generally used for transmission, such wireless ad hoc networks typically use omni-directional reception at certain stages of the scheduler, which can make the network vulnerable to jamming. Moreover, in operation, even if there is one omni-directional communication frame between the transmitter and the receiver, then the directional transmission may be limited by the shorter distance coverage of the omni-directional antennas.